nosotros estamos aqui solo para nosotros
by Saynkun
Summary: esta es la continuacion de mi primer fic en el primero lograron estar juntos ahora ¿Podran casarse?
1. Chapter 1

_El cuaderno de mis secretos..._

_Estoy Feliz porque hoy es el 2do aniversario de mi noviazgo con naruto y estoy emocionada por que me tiene una sorpresa y no se que pueda ser _

_Hoy se cumplen dos años de que estoy con mi más grande amor_

_Estoy muy segura de que va adorar el regalo que le voy a dar le… je……._

**Naruto :Hinata!!!! Apurate vamos a llegar tarde **

**Hinata :Ya voy naruto sientate en la sala con neji **

**POV de Naruto**

**Es incomodo estar sentado junto a neji trato de romper el hielo y le digo:**

**Que lindo esta el día, ¿no?**

**Neji :es de noche esta oscuro **

**Naruto :bueno es bella llena de estrellas **

**Neji :esta nublado no se ven **

**Naruto :bueno la luna es linda**

**Neji :es luna nueva **

**Neji :Naruto deja de molestarme si lo que quieres oir es que me caes bien bueno no me caes mal ok dejame en paz**

**POV de Neji**

**No se como es que Hinata-sama puede andar con el digo no se si es la edad o el amor que lo vuelven mas idiota pero lo bueno esque hinata es mas segura postiva y mas feliz desde que estan juntos ademas no se ven tan mal y se ve que el idiota la ama con todo su corazon **

**POV de Hinata**

**Bueno creo que eso de dejar a Neji con naruto no fue buena idea **

**Espero que no se vayan a llevar mas mal pero creo que neji lo aprecia y hanabi bueno ella ya quiere ser tia aunque quien sabe tal vez lo sea muy pronto je je **

**Bajo por las escaleras mientras mi naru se me queda viendo por el vestido que me puse y claro por eso me lo puse para que no dejara de verme en toda la nocheme acerco hasta donde esta el lo tomo por la mejilla y le doy un pequeño beso nos vamos le digo **

**Naruto :si… vamonos**

**POV de Naruto**

**Ella se ve esplendida se puso un vestido lila escotado con un corte que le deja su pierna expuesta es un vestido que pense que jamas se pondria con lo timida que era pero agradesco que se lo haya puesto me da un beso tierno y toma de las manos jalandome hacia afuera de casa caminamos por la calle tomados de la mano hacia un retaurant nuevo muy elegante donde cenaremos y le dare su sorpresa estoy nevioso no se como se lo dire **

**En el Restaurant **

**Naruto:Hinata hay algo que quiero decirte **

**Hinata: si amor dime **

**Naruto: hemos estado juntos por dos a****ñ****os ¿no?**

**Hinata: si durante dos maravillosos anos **

**Naruto bien esto lo dire rapido**

**Naruto : HINATA HYUUGA CASATE CONMIGO!!!!!**

**Hinata: Naruto… claro me caso contigo mi amor **

**Los dos se acercan y se dan un beso, naruto le da un anillo plateado con un zafiro incrustado **

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de mi primer fic**

**Espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

_El cuaderno de mis secretos…._

_Ha pasado una semana desde que el me lo propuso estoy tan feliz pero tambien preocupada de lo que pase cuando se lo digamos a mi padre aunque yo estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el, quiero que mi familia lo acepte y tener una gran boda y que ese maravilloso día sea perfecto aunque va a ser perfecto porque el va estar ahí conmigo en el altar ……_

**Un día despues se encontraban en un bosque sentados cuando ella llego estaba realmete molesta y- Como que se van a casar!!!!-una Kunoichi de ojos rojos grito hacia la pareja-Que como lo supiste!!!!-pregunto el ninja rubio-Na..Naruto yo se lo comente porq Kurenai-sensei siempre me da consejos utiles-respondio Hinata- Es que estan locos o que dijo la sensei –y que osotrosdijo Hisashi –bueno no…-nosotros aun no se lo hemos comentado- lo ves te lo dije sabia que naruto no habia pensado en eso-interrumpio un ninja enmascarado entre una nube de humo –Kakashi-sensei usted lo sabe tambien-dijo asombrado naruto –si Kurenai me lo dijo cuando lo supo creyo que como lider de tu equipo deberia saberlo y del otro asunto nosotros ya nos encargamos ambos hablamos con hisashi-sama**

**Y dijo que no se opondra si naruto pasa tres pruebas**

**-------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------**

**Hisashi: Que como que se piensan casar esos dos!!!!**

**Kurenai: entiendalos ellos dos se aman**

**Kakashi: aparte Naruto es un exelente Jounin fuerte habil e inteligente**

**Neji: (esa ni yo me la creo) desde que ella esta con el su habilidad a aumentado mas que la mia**

**Kurenai:es cierto desde su noviazgo sus habilidades confiansa valor fuerza y autoestima han crecido mucho**

**Hisashi: si pero que hay de la condicion de Naruto **

**Kakashi: no debe preocuparse por eso el es capaz de controlarlo al 100 **

**Hanabi: vamos papa ella es feliz con el y se ve que el haria todo por ella y depues de todo tu tambien te has enamora do o ¿no?**

**Hisashi: esta bien lo permitire siempre y cuando se cumpla la tradicion hyuuga y naruto cumpla con tres pruebas entendido **

**Kakashi: entendido se lo informare a naruto **

**Hisashi: traelo aquí la proxima semana para hacerlas **

**Kakashi :hi **

**------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------------------**

**Asi ke tienes que estar preparado naruto-dicho esto los jounins desaparecieron **

**Bien Hinata ya practicamente puedo llamarle a hisashi-sama padre –amor yo se que puedes superar las tres pruebas y cuando las termines te tendre una sorpresa muy especial…je…je depuede esto le dio un beso apasionado al ninja y se fue**

_El cuaderno de mis secretos……….._

_Estoy un poco angustiada pero se que nuestro amor es mas grade que cualquier prueba _

_y podra superarlo yo se que mi padre no va a ser tan duro porque se ke en el fondo el aprecia a naruto y para que siga la traicion familiar esta de acuerdo con nuerstra relacon y con la boda estoy feliz por eso y porke mi familia acepta a naruto ….tengo que prepara la sorpresa de mi amor _

_comprar:_

_Fresas_

_Chocolate liquido_

_Rosas_

_Velas aromaticas_

_Jabon de burbujas _

_Camison sexy_

**Fin del capitulo espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gracias alos reviews ke madaron aki esta el tercer capitulo perdón por la tardanza pero esk le pedi de favor a kakashi ke lo subiera por mi y pues ya saben como es diske se perdió en el laberinto del amor xD bueno en fin aki esta el capi espero que les guste

Ha trascurrido una semana en konoha desde la plática de los Jounnins del equipo 7 y 8 con sus subordinados- hoy es el día estoy muy nervioso y si no puedo pasarlas deben ser difíciles pero como sea estoy preparado para todo aparte no creo que vayan a ser de matemáticas y si ¿si son? No estudie nada de mate no!!!!-pensaba un rubio mientras caminaba hacia el lugar indicado por su suegro, a lo lejos se veían cuatro personas esperándolo mientras este se acercaba mas a la imponente mansión hyuuga pero nadie se veía más impaciente por su llegada que la heredera del clan su rostro blanco y terso reflejaba ansiedad y su mirada fija sobre el ninja que cada vez se acercaba mas mostraba alivio al fin la espera había terminado Naruto se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la entrada de la mansión – al fin llegas amor- dice como un suspiro de alivio la joven ojiblanca, el ninja pone una mano en su mejilla y acerca su rostro para darle un tierno beso le susurra al oído-es que me quede dormido soñando contigo y no me quería despertar lo siento amor- la ninja estaba que se derretía al oír estas palabras –vamos mi padre nos espera –dijo tomado de la mano al rubio mientras caminaban por el pasillo no puede dejar de notar grandes cuadros a los lados con las imágenes de los anteriores líderes del clan hyuuga al final llegan a una estancia en donde se encuentran sentados Hiashi , Neji y Hanabi-los estábamos esperando –dijo la hermana de Hinata mientras se ponía de pie y examina con su mirada al rubio – siento el retraso – Naruto se disculpa mientras inclinaba su cabeza en forma de respeto hacia los presentes-es de esperarse tu falta de puntualidad después de todo tu líder y sensei es kakashi –aun no terminaba de decir esto el joven ojiblanco cuando de un remolino de hojas aparecía un hombre alto de pelo gris con una máscara que le cubría hasta la nariz y su banda solo le deja ver su ojo derecho-gomen pero me perdí en el laberinto del amor- dice con tono despreocupado – bien comencemos con esto –dice el líder hyuuga –como saben en nuestro clan existe un ritual que se debe efectuar para evaluar el poder del byakugan de un futuro miembro de la familia principal que vaya a desposarse con un futuro heredero en este caso Hinata –hime estas pruebas son realizadas únicamente utilizando el byakugan pero en tu caso se hará una excepción-quiere decir es que por primera vez desde que el clan se fundó se va a permitir una boda de este tipo –bien escucha Naruto esto se basa en tres pruebas como ya lo dijo hiashi-sama solo se usa el byakugan pero como tú no lo tienes puedes utilizar cualquier medio y tipo de ayuda excepto la de un hyuuga para pasarlas, bien esta es tu primera prueba : debes encontrar un objeto muy valioso para Hinata-sama que está escondido en algún lugar de Konoha buena suerte bien recuerda tienes 24 horas para averiguar que es encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta aquí –dijo Neji quien acaba de leer un pergamino con el sello de los hyuuga- como plus solo podrás ver a Hinata-oneechan 10 minutos después de cada prueba esta que las completes así que gambate! Naruto-niichan!!!! –dijo sonriente y con ánimos la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos blancos – lo hare por Hinata claro que me esforzare al máximo por ella dattebayo!!! –grito el rubio mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo y se perdía en el horizonte

Continuara ………………………………………………………………………………

Dejen sus reviews


	4. “ Lo más valioso para ella”

" Lo más valioso para ella"

Ya fuera de la mansión hyuuga un Naruto lleno de energía corría por los tejados de toda Konoha

-_pero ¿que puede ser? ¿Qué puede ser lo mas valioso para ella?_ Pensaba... Naruto corría cuanto sus piernas le permitían, sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien...

-oye baka! ¿Qué diablos te pasa que no ves por dónde vas? Le grito un joven de su estatura con cabello mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su ropa pues del impacto del choque había caído al suelo

Lo siento gritó mientras seguía corriendo pero de pronto se topó con un gran muro de arena…

-¿ni siquiera vas a saludar a un viejo amigo? Dijo el pelirrojo que estaba parado en la cima del gran muro de arena

-gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí?? No … -dijo apresuradamente el rubio que se veía inquieto

¿no?- replico el kazekage invadido por la curiosidad…

Es que necesito encontrar algo!!- su mirada reflejaba nerviosismo

Bueno y que es?- pregunto un gaara un poco intrigado

Pues es… es…etto pues la verdad no sé que es!!-grito el rubio

Como que no sabes que es lo que buscas, entonces como es posible que lo encuentres si no sabes que es mejor explícamelo todo –dijo un desconcertado líder de la arena mientras lo miraba fijamente pues el uzumaki aun estaba muy impaciente

Bueno la verdad es una especie de misión tengo que encontrar algo de Hinata pero no se qué es ni donde está y solo tengo un día para encontrarlo –el rostro de Naruto reflejaba gran preocupación y angustia

Bueno primero tranquilízate si es una misión piensa como una misión, que información tienes sobre el objeto?-dijo el de la arena tratando de ayudar a su amigo

Bueno pues lo que sé es que es lo más valioso para Hinata...no sé que pueda ser

Es tu novia no –dijo gaara

Si pero…-el rubio fie interrumpido por el Cupido de la arena

Pero nada es tu novia no? Debes de conocerla seguramente ya te la habrá dicho solo recuerda –dijo animado al chico kyuubi

Tienes c reo que me lo dijo un día que fuimos de picnic

------------------------------------ FLASH BACK ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata : sabes amor esto es lo más valioso para mi….

El ramen de asado de puerco? – dijo naruto mientras veía a la chica comer de su tazón

No amor el ramen si no este lugar – explico después de voltear a ver el árbol bajo el cual estaban sentados, la hermosa chica y mientras ofrecía una tierna sonrisa a su ingenuo novio

Pero por qué? – pregunto el chico un poco inseguro

Pues por qué aquí paso algo que nunca olvidare –suspiro la chica mientras abrazaba a su gran amor

Y que pasó? –pregunto naruto acercándose a los labios de la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco

Pues aquí en este árbol fue en donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso –dijo con una voz entrecortada pues naruto no dejaba de recorrer sus labios con su dedo

Uno como este -dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que atacaba apasionadamente los labios de Hinata quien abrazaba mientras ella se recostaba en el pasto dejando se llevar por el momento y……. -----------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya lo tengo ya sé que es –grito aliviado naruto mientras se comenzaba a correr en dirección a las afueras de konoha

Espérame no me quiero quedar con la duda -grito gaara mientras le daba alcance al shinobi de la hoja

Amos corrían entre los arboles del bosque a velocidad pero de pronto y sin dar aviso fueron derribados por dos torbellinos que salieron entre la nada y una gran esfera de arena los cubrió para aminorar los daños del ataque

A pero si son ustedes -grito un chico de cabello castaño al tiempo que bajaba de las copas de los arboles con su mascota

Pues claro baka –gaara mientras guardaba su arena

a quien esperabas a akatsuki !! –exclamo exaltado naruto

Gomen es que estoy patrullando los alrededores y como los vi muy rápido no pensé solo actué –dijo kiba

Bueno nos vemos -dijo naruto

Y ten más cuidado, para la otra usa primero tu olfato- replico gaara

Ambos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo

Después de unos cuantos minutos de correr entre las copas de los arboles

Pov de gaara: ¿por qué no dice nada este idiota? Bueno x

Pov de naruto: ¿le diré algo? No mejor no se nota que va pensando en algo muy importante

Mira no es ese Neji? –dijo gaara dirigiendo su mirada hacia un árbol que estaba frente a ellos

Vaya que tardaste naruto –grito Neji mientras los dos shinobis iban a su encuentro

Ambos se detuvieron enfrente de Neji

Bueno en fin acabas de pasar la primera prueba felicidades naruto exclamo Neji tratando de ocultar un sentimiento de alegría

Pov de Neji: idiota de la que te salvaste no sabes la que se hubiera armado si no pasabas esto

Continuara dejen sus reviews onegai!!!!


	5. Lo mas valioso para nosotros Pt1

Despues de casi 1 año sin continuar este fic aki esta un Nuevo capitulo

Notas del autor: [SDFf] significa yo hablando espero ke les gustev dejen reviews

Los Dias pasaban inquietantes para Naruto quien no dejaba de preguntarse en qué consistiría su nueva prueba aunque sabia que la debería de pasar, no podía olvidar que si no fuera por la ayuda de Gaara no hubiera podido pasar la primera jamas, además se sumaba la desesperación de no poder verla, apenas si podía recordar su hermoso cabello, calidez de su mirada, la suavidad de su piel pero sobre todo el ,dulce sabor de sus labios; el saber que podría perderla desencadenaba la furia de su biju, lo peor era lo que si sabia, que el tratar de entrar en su habitación, imposible, el tan ansiado el lugar se había convertido en una fortaleza impenetrable, todo el clan custodiaba la mansión Hyuuga , sin dejar un solo punto ciego, una infiltración estaba fuera de discusion gracias al Byakugan, si esos ojos que el no poseía y que eran tan vitales para completar sus pruebas restantes cualquier otro se hubiera rendido, pero no el , después de todo ya se lo había prometido a la persona mas importante de su vida; el ya no era aquel niño revoltoso que solo se preocupaba por se hokage, se había convertido en todo un ninja y no cualquier ninja en el héroe de konoha, el ninja que había salvado konoha de la amenaza del shokaku, el que había hecho la promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta , el ke había rescatado al Kazekage y mas importante aun el solo había salvado a toda su aldea de las manos de Pain, el había logrado todo eso el podía completar esas pruebas , no retractaría sus palabras ahora ese era su camino del ninja se repetía mientras se dirigía al punto de encuentro a las afueras de la aldea en el que Kakashi , Yamato, Kurenai y Hanabi lo esperaban

- llegas a tiempo Onii-chan –dijo su futura cuñada mientras se disponía a darle las instrucciones de la misión

- como sabes el amor la ira la tristeza y otras emociones intensas son capaces de emanar un cierto tipo de chakra y se quedan en los objetos, lugares o personas que nos hacen sentir esas emociones y con un Byakugan lo suficientemente fuerte es posible ver ese chakra –explico la Hyuuga con ayuda de dibujos de conejitos en un pizarrón

Ahamm- asintió el rubio con la cabeza que en subida hubiera imaginado que eso era posible

Bien solo tienes que ir al lugar que mas estiman mi onee-chan y tu y en donde esta acumulado una enorme cantidad de chakra ahí se encuentra un sobre con mi sello solo tienes ke traerlo de regreso a mi casa y misión cumplida- dijo tiernamente la niña de ojos blancos

Nanii! Solo eso! –exclamo sorprendido Naruto

Eso es fácil –dijo seguro, pues sabia que no había un lugar mas valioso para ellos que el árbol donde se habían revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos y que por suerte pasaban ahí casi todos los días y sabia como llegar ahí

No hay pierde ya se en donde esta no se vayan vuelvo de volada con el dichoso sobre deveras –grito a sus jueces y/o verdugos

Ok pero solo una pequeña cosita mas –murmuro la preadolescente acomodándose el pelo como pensé que eso era muy aburrido se me ocurrio que tal vez te gustaría divertirte un poco Naruto-niichan vamos eres el héroe de konoha -dijo la niña

Esto es por no querer llevarte al concierto de hanna montana deveras – pensó en su mente Naruto [O.o no en la de Kakashi wey ]

Con la ayuda de Yamato-san ,Kakashi y Kurenai-sensei covertimos todo el bosque en repicas exactas de su lugar favorito para fajar o ke crees ke me voy a tragar la historia de ke van ahí todos los días solo para ver el atardecer por kien me tomas –todos hicieron un silencio mortal

Mmm creo le eso era mucha información no crees Hanabi- dijo Kakashi

Bueno el caso es ke solo uno es real y solo uno tiene el sello de Hanabi – dijo Yamato

Tienes hasta el atardecer para llevarlo a la mansión Hyuuga – dijo Kurenai mirando a los ojos a Naruto

Suerte Naruto-niichan –le dijo Hanabi mientras se paraba de puntitas y le daba un beso en la mejilla y movio sus labios hacia su oído para susurrarle – si es por lo del concierto- solo para desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a los cuatro jounins pero no por mucho pues los demás desaparecieron segundos después

Ahí estaba solo algo tan simple se había convertido en algo tan complicado y casi imposible

Todo por un jodido concierto de una pinche niña que ni canta sus canciones no lo puedo creer- gritaba desesperado el rubio

Lo tengo solo deben ser clones de sombra y jutsus de trasformación si los ataco desaparecerán – pensó con una carita de victoria [si claro wey los mejores especialistas en genjutsu de konoha y el ninja ke controla la madera no se les pudo ocurrir algo mejor ] (Naruto: déjame soñar )[andale wey inentale]

Apunto y disparo una patada contra uno de los arboles clones traformados y …..

Continuara….

Fin del capitulo lo siento esk estado en la uni medio ocupdo y no pude terminarlo pero ya estoy acabaando el borrador del final del capitulo xD


End file.
